Republic of Tridekia
The Republic of Tridekia is a large nation, with a population of over 100 million. It is an economically powerful nation and maintains a well-funded military. The compassionate, hard-working, intelligent population hold their civil and political rights very dear, although the wealthy and those in business tend to be viewed with suspicion, as the government has attempted to create an equal share of private and public sectors. Tridekia's capital city is Rohna, and the country is led by a democratically elected Premier, with elections being held every five years. Tridekia serves as Elemental Chaos's Delegate, succeeding the Empire of Alossa. History The Republic of Tridekia originally existed as a loosely-connected group of independent city-states. The largest of these were the three cities of Rohna, Sable, and Zaminon, and the trio often clashed with one another for territory and resources. At various times, the cities would cycle between dominant positions, though Rohna would spend the longest time in power. Rohna conquered all of Tridekia in the Year 202. Rohnan Empire Emperor Coston the Great (202-225) With all of Tridekia under Rohna's control, the Rohnan King Coston declared himself Emperor, and went by the title of Emperor Coston the Great. As the first emperor of the Rohnan Empire, he was free to set up the government as he wanted. Under Coston, the Emperor was given absolute power over a largely puppet government. Coston established the Imperial Security Commission under the premise of law enforcement, though the ISC was really a tool for rooting out and arresting political dissenters. The most significant thing that Coston did during his reign was establishing Rohnan Superiority, a policy in which only Rohnan-born citizens could serve in the military, hold office, adopt children, and a variety of other civil rights. Sablish and Zaminonion citizens were not entitled to these freedoms, and only ever entered Rohna as indentured servants. Travel between cities by Sablish and Zaminonian citizens was prohibited except by special permission. Anyone not from Rohna was effectively made a second class citizen. Coston died in 223 at the age of 64 from a heart attack. Emperor Arineth the Dragon (223-280) After the death of Coston, his son, Arineth, took the throne. Arineth was both the cruelest and longest serving Emperor of the Rohnan Empire, taking the throne at the age of 21. Known as the Dragon, he instituted even harsher limitations on Sablish and Zaminonian citizens. Sablish and Zaminonian children were often forcefully taken from their families by the Imperial Army and forced to work as servants in the Imperial Palace. These servants were frequently beaten for even minor transgressions or mistakes, and lived in fear. It was not uncommon for a servant to die from a particularly severe beating, but the servant would simply be replaced by another. Under Arineth, the Imperial Prison was built between Zaminon and Rohna. Political prisoners would be sent here without trial, and most died of starvation. Political prisoners who did not go to the prison were often publicly executed. The Sablish Rebellion In 256, a group of dissenters in Sable ambushed an ISC patrol and took their weapons. This group then assaulted the ISC headquarters in Sable and killed Chief Lethos Brener. The rebels seized the ISC armory and roused an armed force of around 2500. This group then waged open warfare against ISC and Imperial Army groups in Sable. Arineth responded by sending a massive group of 35,000 soldiers to Sable. The soldiers crushed the Sablish rebels and killed most of them. The rebel leaders were hanged and left in the town square as a warning. The emperor cracked down hard on Sable, and the citizens were not allowed outside of their houses except for work, and violators were shot. Sablish servants at the Imperial Palace were beaten for the rebellion. Additionally, Sablish families were only allowed one child, any additional children being killed. After a brutal 57 year reign, Arineth died in 280 at the age of 78. He died of a stroke. Emperor Franz (280-293) After Arineth's death, his son Franz took the throne. He was the only Emperor besides Hannes not to use a royal name, instead electing only to use his given name. Franz kept many of his father's policies, including the occupation of Sable. Under Franz, the Imperial Army was increased in size. After a rather uneventful 13 year reign, Franz died at the age of 73 from congestive heart failure brought on by his excessive smoking. Emperor Nilas the Merciful (293-333) After Franz's death, his younger brother Nilas, 33 years his junior, took power. Nilas, known as Nilas the Merciful, abolished many of the Empire's more archaic policies. Sablish and Zaminonian children were still abducted as servants, but strict rules regarding discipline of the servants were put in place, making them much safer and less prone to serious injury. Nilas lifted certain restrictions placed on Sable in 314, as a show of good faith after the Rebellion. For example. Sablish citizens were allowed personal time after work, but still had to abide by a curfew and were not allowed to be outside of their houses at night. Most notably, however, Nilas made a provision in the judicial system, allowing political dissenters a trial. Dissenters rarely won these trials, but the fact that they existed was a major step forward. After a 40 year reign, Nilas died at the age of 80 in his sleep. He remains a popular figure in Sable because of his forgiveness of the Rebellion. Emperor Ileth the Wise (333-371) Following Nilas's death, his son Ileth took power at the age of 46. He followed many of his father's policies, including the legitimization of the judicial system. Trials for political dissenters now had a jury of officials who would decide the fate of the accused, instead of just one judge. More accused political dissenters would be acquitted under Ileth than any other Emperor. Ileth also made steps towards making the Imperial Prison less brutal. Prisoners convicted of non-violent crimes were fed better rations and housed in a separate section from violent offenders. Ileth abdicated the throne in 371 after a 38 year reign, placing his nephew, Cassadine, as his successor. He died in 380, at the age of 84. Emperor Cassadine the Vigilant (371-404) After Ileth's abdication, Cassadine took power at the age of 58. He followed many of Ileth's policies and had a rather uneventful 33 year reign. He died in 404 at the age of 91 and left the throne to his 24 year old nephew, Montholm. Emperor Montholm the Noble (404-405) After Cassadine's death, the young Montholm took power at the age of 24. Unlike the previous few Emperors, Montholm began showing tendencies towards reverting to the brutal tactics of Arileth. In 405, his brother, Hannes, overthrew him in a coup. Emperor Hannes (May 405-July 405) Hannes was the only emperor to take power by force, and was the shortest serving and final emperor of the Rohnan Empire. After serving a brief two month reign, he dissolved the Empire altogether, abolishing the Rohnan Throne and declaring himself Interim Premier until elections could be held. Republic of Tridekia ''' After abolishing the throne, Hannes received a huge show of support from Sable and Zaminon, their citizens pledging near-unanimous loyalty to him. He established the new nation as the Republic of Tridekia, meaning "three cities" in the Tridekian language as a show of unification. After one year as interim premier, he was elected by popular vote to serve as the first Premier of Tridekia. '''Premier Hannes (405-415) Under Hannes, many civil rights and political freedoms were created that did not exist under the Empire, such as freedom of speech and expression, as well the right to criticize the government, formerly punishable by death or life imprisonment. Anyone currently jailed for such offenses was pardoned and released from prison with their offense stricken from their records. In addition, restrictions on Sable and Zaminon were immediately and completely abolished. Hannes authorized the formation of the Grand Tridekian Defense Force, replacing the former Imperial Army. Any able-bodied Tridekian was permitted to join, regardless of birth city. This helped to bolster the armed forces' numbers as well, since all cities were now open for recruitment. To discourage elitism in the military by previously serving Rohnans, Hannes appointed several Sablish and Zaminonian commanders, promoting diversity. This plan worked, soldiers from all three cities coming together. Hannes reformed the Imperial Security Commission into the Federal Police and appointed a new commissioner, Firenz Ellington, who would later replace Hannes as second Premier. Under Commissioner Ellington, the police were de-militarized, their assault rifles phased out in favor of handguns. They were trained in the use of less-than-lethal measures such as pepper spray and tazer. Finally, they decreased in size, as they were no longer just the Emperor's enforcers. The Imperial Prison was demolished and rebuilt in Zaminon as the Tridekian Federal Correctional Facility, with the facility greatly upgraded and prisoners treated far more humanely. Under the various Premiers, social conservatism has been all but wiped out. The people are a very progressive group who are devoted to individual liberties. Today, Tridekia is governed by Premier Myron Clicint, the seventh Premier in its history. It is a rare success story, the authoritarian, autocratic government known as the "world benchmark of civil rights." Under Clicint, Tridekia has joined Elemental Chaos, a Region in which it has become the second Delegate. __NOEDITSECTION__ MilitaryCategory:Nations Grand Tridekian Defense Force The Grand Tridekian Defense Force (GTDF) is the official armed forces of Tridekia. Composed of the Land Service, Air Service, and Naval Service, the GTDF is built up of 650,000 regular servicemembers, with 180,000 serving as reservists. Land Service The Land Service is the smallest of the three branches. It is built up of 140,000 regulars, who are responsible for operations on the ground and for the border security of the nation. As Tridekia only has a northern border, the Land Service can fortify it even being the smallest branch. The Land Service is led by General Prime Nikolai Llyudnikov. The Land Service's standard service rifle is the Challenger II. Enlisted Ranks: * Recruit * Regular * Corporal * Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Senior Sergeant * Sergeant Major * Sergeant Commander Officer Ranks: * Junior Lieutenant * Senior Lieutenant * Captain * Major * Undercolonel * Colonel * Fourth General * Third General * Second General * First General * General Prime Air Service The Air Service is the second largest of the branches, and is built up of 220,000 airmen. It is responsible for the operation of aircraft, and also fields the Naval Service's aircraft. The Air Service performs a variety of services, including combat missions, transportation, logistics, and search and rescue. The Air Service is led by Sky Marshal Dan Lyserg. Enlisted Ranks * Cadet (called Legs) * Airman * Senior Airman * Sergeant * Squad Sergeant * Wing Sergeant * Sergeant Major * Sky Sergeant Officer Ranks * Aviator * Lieutenant * Captain * Major * Colonel * Fourth Marshal * Third Marshal * Second Marshal * First Marshal * Sky Marshal Naval Service The Naval Service is the largest of the three branches, with 290,000 sailors. It is responsible for maritime operations and is world-famous for its incredible battle fleets. Tridekia's ships are among the largest in the world, with a very sizable naval aviation corps as complement. The Naval Service is a blue-water navy, capable of exerting power anywhere in the world. The Naval Service is led by Fleet Admiral Meagan Colter. Enlisted Ranks * Cadet * Sailor * Able Sailor * Junior Petty Officer * Petty Officer * Able Petty Officer * Chief Petty Officer * Senior Chief Petty Officer * Master Chief Petty Officer * Command Petty Officer Officer Ranks * Midshipman * Junior Lieutenant * Senior Lieutenant * Lieutenant Commander * Commander * Shipmaster * Commodore (considered an admiral rank) * Senior Admiral * Vice Admiral * Admiral * Fleet Admiral